Wake Up Call
by Fizz the Great
Summary: Nobody likes to wake up early in the mornings. Especially Tony Stark.


Nick Fury paced around the room, analyzing each Avengers faces. Their ready expressions stared back at him, and Fury knew, it was time, to introduce them their next mission.

"I have a duty for each one of you," he announced solemnly, voice breaking through the air like sharp glass.

"Each one of you, will be given the chance to be the wake up call for the rest of your team. Your responsibility is to wake up your group. That's all you need to do," Fury stated, "this should not be difficult for you all, I hope." He added absentmindedly. Remembering his speech, he looked back up again and stared hard with his one eye. "Do not fail this," he concluded, "I do not wish to see you all late for your training." And with that, he turned heel and left.

The Avengers watched as Fury stalked down the hall, leather coat billowing behind him.

"Well, what was that all for?" Tony finally broke the silence.

—

 _Later that morning…_

Steve groaned as his modified alarm clock zapped him in the arm, waking him up. Why does he have to be the first one to wake up everyone else… he thought glumly.

Stumbling out of his sheets, he managed to get dressed without falling straight back down on his face. What a morning, he contemplated while dosing himself with a bucket of cold water. The water burned his nerves, sending shots of fire running up and down his skin. He threw the plastic bucket to the side and rubbed his face continually till he felt decent to the world around him.

"Everybody, wake up!" He yelled. He walked to Tony's room first, hair still dripping with ice water.

"Tony, wake up," he mumbled, shaking Tony who was still cuddling his Iron Man pillow. The genius billionaire made no indication that he heard him.

"Comeon hup hup, wake up," Steve clapped his hands a few times. Still no movement. He let out a growl of frustration. "Tony wake up," he repeated. No movement. "Tony Stark you idiot, wake up right now." Tony replied with a loud snore.

The Captain threw his head back in exasperation. "Tonnnnyyyy," he called, shaking him roughly. Still no movement. "Forget about it," Steve mumbled. He moved to Clint's room. "Clint!" He called, knocking on the door a few times. "Clint Barton it's time to wake uppp!"

Suddenly he was interrupted by a loud thwang followed by thud landing right in front of his face.

"Go away!" Came a call from inside. Steve sighed and decided to give Clint a few minutes. He moved on to the other door.

"Natasha?" He started knocking again, "Nat it's time t-" This time there was a thunder-like thud, louder than the arrow from Clint, also landing right in front of his face. Just when Steve began to open his mouth again, he was interrupted by another thud, and another, and another until he counted that there were nine knives in total thrown at him. That's a whole set.

Steve groaned and rubbed his face in his hands. This is not going to be easy.

 _one hour later…_

"Tony, hup hup, come on get up Tony, come on Tony, get up…" He shook Tony with all the force he had on a Monday morning. "Come on Tony, COME ON TONY!" He screamed in the philanthropist's ear. "WAKE UP TONY YOU HAVE TO GET UP NOW!"

The genius didn't even stir. Steve held his breath then counted to ten in his head. Okay, do not get angry, you still have time, no I don't, either way there's always plan B…

Yes, there's always plan B. That should wake Tony up, no, that will wake Tony up, it has to, nobody can sleep through that. The super soldier picked up Tony then rotated him in the air above him. Tony remained like the dead man he was. The Captain threw the playboy down in defeat.

"Ow…" a sound escaped from the man on the ground, "that kind of hurt y'know?" Tony murmured, eyes still closed. He prominently fell back asleep.

—

 _Later that day…_

"Avengers! I said you have to wake up at six in the morning to get ready for training, and yet now it's ten! Why was nobody up?" He barked at the row of Avengers standing there, head bent. "This is clearly unacceptable, definably the worst I've seen from you all!" He continued, pacing back and forth in front of the heroes. "Stark!"

Tony raised his head in acknowledgment.

"Since you were the last one to regain consciousness, you are now in charge of waking up everyone else tomorrow morning," he declared. "Dismissed!"

The Avengers watched as Fury once again, stalk down the hall, leather coat billowing behind him.

"Well, what was that all for?" Tony remarked.


End file.
